1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film that comprises a mixture of a polyethylene polymer and a block copolymer. The film exhibits improved self-adhesive properties and is suitable for use in a disposable absorbent product intended for the absorption of fluids such as body fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable absorbent products currently find widespread use in many applications. For example, in the infant and child care areas, diapers and training pants have generally replaced reusable cloth absorbent articles. Other typical disposable absorbent products include feminine care products such as sanitary napkins or tampons, adult incontinence products, and health care products such as surgical drapes or wound dressings. A typical disposable absorbent product generally comprises a composite structure including a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent structure between the topsheet and backsheet. These products usually include some type of fastening system, such as adhesive fastening tapes, for fitting the product onto a wearer.
Although current disposable baby diapers and other disposable absorbent products have been generally accepted by the public, these products still have need of improvement in specific areas. For example, the fastening system used on many disposable absorbent products could use improving.
As such, there is a need for new materials that may be used in disposable absorbent products that are useful as an adhesive fastening tape.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a film which exhibits improved adhesive properties.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a composition comprising polyethylene and a block copolymer which may be easily and efficiently formed into a film which may be useful as an adhesive fastening tape.